1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a rove bobbin transporting system in a spinning plant for interconnecting a flyer frame and a spinning frame to transport fully wound rove bobbins from the former to the latter and to transport empty rove bobbins in the opposite direction.
2. Discussion of the Background:
In a spinning plant, roves wound up on a flyer frame are fed to a spinning frame on which they are finished into predetermined yarns. Since the production capacity of a single flyer frame corresponds to a production capacity of several spinning frames, roves wound up by a single flyer frame must be separately transported as rove bobbins in several spinning frames, and to this end, a rove bobbin transporting system is employed.
As one of various types of such rove bobbin transporting systems, a rove bobbin transporting system of the type is used for general purposes wherein a carrier on which a large number of rove bobbins are removably suspended travels along a transport rail which is installed near a ceiling of a building.
In the rove bobbin transporting system, the carrier is constituted such that a guide roller is provided on the upper face side of a carrier frame in the form of an elongated plate for engaging with the transport rail while a plurality of rove bobbins are suspended on the lower face side of the carrier frame by way of bobbin hangers. Friction rollers are pressed against opposite side faces of the carrier frame, and as the friction rollers are driven to rotate, the carrier is fed by the friction rollers. A drive motor is provided at an intermediate position of the transport rail, and rotation of the motor is transmitted to drive shafts provided along the transport rail. Conical friction rollers are fitted at intermediate positions of the drive shafts and are contacted with conical friction rollers provided on shafts of the friction rollers to drive the friction rollers for the carrier frame to rotate.
In such a conventional rove bobbin transporting system as described just above, since frictional motion transmitting mechanisms are provided at two locations of the conical friction wheels and the friction rollers as driving devices for feeding the carrier, abrasion of such friction members cannot be avoided. Accordingly, it is a problem of the conventional rove bobbin transporting system that operation with a high degree of reliability cannot be assured for a long period of time.